<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Up by Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479260">Make Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Ruffle'>Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Ruffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't need to fight to kiss and make up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously appeared in the zine Pretense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Closing the door behind me, I stand for a moment soaking in the blessed quiet. It’s been way too long a day at the salt mines – not literally, for a nice change of pace – and I’ve been longing to get back here to the comforts of home. One comfort in particular.</span>

</p><p class="MsoBodyText">I tick off the day’s events in

my mind: explore an alien planet, meet some new folks, shoot a few snakes,

fight with Daniel, get stuck with Fraiser’s needles, have a standard

debriefing, wrestle a stack of boring paperwork into submission. Same old

same old. Not a single break in the routine.



</p><p><span>I walk down and around to the living room

wondering if maybe it’s time to shake up the routine a little. After all,

it won’t be long before I run out of fresh spots for Doc to stick her

needles. Okay, okay, it’s the fighting with Daniel part that needs to

change. It wasn’t so bad at first, a gradual thing, no big deal… but

lately it’s getting out of hand. I’ve been catching surreptitious looks

from some of the base personnel – I’m a colonel, I’m trained to notice

these things.</span>



</p><p><span>Gotta admit it’s starting to get to me,

too. To us. We’ve been letting it slide too long. It’s so easy to get into

a rut and go along without knowing how to get out. Guess it’s time to sit

down with Daniel and talk this over.</span>



</p><p><span>And speaking of my archaeologist...

“Hey.”</span>



</p><p><span>He’s standing by the glass doors staring

out into the dusk, lost in contemplation of my back yard as if it was the

most exotic planetscape he’d seen that day, but he turns around at my soft

greeting. A smile lights his face, curving those lush lips, molding those

indentations that in one of my rasher moments I called dimples (boy, do I

know better than to repeat that mistake – “I do not have dimples, Jack.

What do I look like, Shirley Temple?” – No, Dannyboy, not even if you

broke into a tap dance and sang ‘On the Good Ship Lollipop,’ but what can

I say, cute is cute). I can barely make out the way his eyes crinkle where

the corners are almost hidden behind the frames of his glasses, and a glow

shines from the blue depths that I’ll never stop feeling privileged to see

directed at me – and only ever at me.</span>



</p><p><span>I can feel myself grinning back and

probably lighting up with a little glowing of my own, but Daniel has

denied this makes me look like a complete idiot despite my doubts, so what

the hell. As long as he can put up with it, I’ll give him the full

wattage.</span>



</p><p><span>“Hey,” he answers, opening his arms as he

walks straight into mine.</span>



</p><p><span>Our arms go around each other

simultaneously, our lips meet, and now I know I’m really home. This is the

comfort waiting for me after gunfire and wormhole and infirmary and office

– Daniel’s strong arms holding me, his groin pressed enticingly against

mine. Daniel’s scent wafts around me, that heady flavor of sun and sand

that always puts me in mind of the Abydos desert, hot and exotic. Soft

lips open to let that inquisitive tongue tease its way into my mouth to

tangle with mine. Daniel puts his entire self into the kiss, and I lose

myself in the wonder of him, of us.</span>



</p><p><span>When we separate at last, I lean my

forehead against his as I slide my fingers through his soft hair. “Sorry

I’m late. I wanted to finish up my mission report before I left

base.”</span>



</p><p><span>“That’s okay, it gave me time to think.”

His hands stroke across my back as his forehead puckers into that little

frown between his brows that means he’s worrying over something. “Jack, we

need to…”</span>



</p><p><span>“Talk. I know.” I straighten up and rub

his frown away with my thumb. “The fights. They’ve gotta…”</span>



</p><p><span>“Stop.” He nods. “I knew you’d

understand.”</span>



</p><p><span>I do. Daniel and I are at polar opposites

in our thinking a lot of the time, but we have just as many moments when

we’re running in exactly the same track. Maybe that’s what makes our

relationship comfortable and exciting at the same time.</span>



</p><p><span>I pull him gently to the couch, and we

get settled, my arm around him as he leans his head against my shoulder.

“So talk to me.”</span>



</p><p><span>“I’m getting tired of putting on an act,

Jack. All that arguing… it seemed like a good idea at the time, but…” His

fingers weave through the air, eloquently underscoring his spoken

words.</span>



</p><p><span>“But you’re having doubts lately.”</span>



</p><p><span>He raises his head and gives me the

full-on force of those baby blues. “It started out almost like a game, but

it’s gone too far. We’ve gotten carried away.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Ya think?” I capture one of his

gesturing hands with my free one and twine our fingers together. “Maybe we

have gone a little overboard, but you gotta admit it had its advantages.

Look at all the make-up sex we got to have.” I grin at him and get the

result I’m aiming for when he chuckles.</span>



</p><p><span>“Granted, but since the fights weren’t

real, we can’t really call it make-up sex.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Sure was fun pretending, though.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Mm hm.” He leans in and gives me a soft

kiss, a feathery light, teasing touch of his lips on mine. “No one’s

talking about changing the fun part.” The sparkle in his eyes gives way to

a serious look. “It’s such a strain keeping up a pretense of being angry

with you or distant. It’s been almost a year now. I miss you, Jack. I mean

I miss our old working relationship. You know I wouldn’t trade what we

have now for anything, but I really miss the good times we used to have on

base or offworld.”</span>



</p><p><span>I rub his arm up and down as I mull over

what he said. “I miss that too, Daniel, but remember why we decided on

this course of action. If we don’t keep our distance in public, how can we

help but show how close we’ve become?”</span>



</p><p><span>When Daniel and I discovered we loved

each other, we were both so happy we figured our love would be blatantly

apparent to everyone we knew. Yet we both agreed this was something we had

to keep private. So we came up with the idea of throwing up a smokescreen

by cutting down the buddy bit around other people, tossing in periodic

fights to give a reason for the cooling off of our friendship.</span>



</p><p><span>“Jack, I think our disagreements are

attracting more attention than our becoming closer ever would. They never

fooled Sam or Teal’c.”</span>



</p><p><span>“We never expected to fool them. Lucky

for us we didn’t try.” Lucky as well they tipped to what was going on

before I had to engage in any embarrassing explanations. It’d no doubt be

just as embarrassing for them to talk about any of this with me, or at

least for Carter. Teal’c would probably take it all in stride. But they

were good enough friends to let us handle it our own way, though even

they’d been looking a little worried lately. “Maybe it was a bone-headed

plan, but I’m still concerned about going back to our former friendly

behavior. I’ll start off by patting you on the back, and end up forgetting

and patting your sweet little ass. That’ll go over well.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Jack, plenty of couples work together in

the business world and manage to maintain a professional relationship at

work. Why should we be any different?”</span>



</p><p><span>“Yeah, but they’ve gotta slip up

occasionally, except nobody thinks anything of it if they’re married, for

example. Besides, none of them have the temptation of being in love with

you, Dr. Jackson.”</span>



</p><p><span>Daniel rolls his eyes. “Flattering as

that is, put a sock in it, O’Neill. You’re special ops trained – don’t try

to convince me you have no self-control.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Of course I do, but anyone can break if

they’re worn down every day by constantly testing their restraint. I’m not

talking about throwing you down on the ramp and making mad, passionate

love to you in the gateroom – although, come to think about it… and I do

mean come…”</span>



</p><p><span>“Ja-ack.” His exasperated tone is belied

by the gleam in his eye. Hm, we’ll have to have a nice, cozy chat about

fantasies later.</span>



</p><p><span>“Okay, seriously I’ve come close to

slipping a few times already. How about when you showed up in Jacob’s

teltac to rescue Teal’c and me from that runaway glider? In those first

moments after being transported on board, I had eyes for no one but you,

not to mention the way I reached for you and the goofy smile I know was

plastered on my face. Jacob would’ve gotten an eyeful of one smitten

colonel if he hadn’t luckily for us been helping Teal’c. I’d rather not go

advertising our feelings to any generals, even if he is working with the

Tok’ra now.”</span>



</p><p><span>Daniel’s hand tightens in mine as if to

reassure himself I’m here and real. “You almost died, Jack. Our actions

could’ve been chalked up to the close call, including the way I rushed

right past Teal’c straight for you. If you think about it, any future

slip-ups would be explained more easily if we were observed behaving like

close friends again. There’s no crime in caring about your

teammates.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Good point. And if our arguments are

creating scuttlebutt, it’s only a matter of time before Hammond calls me

on the carpet.”</span>



</p><p><span>Daniel grins. “It’s also hard to account

for the way I’ve picked up some of your habits if we’re not supposed to be

spending time with each other any more. I explained my sarcasm on the sub

in our mission to the Russian gate by saying I’d been hanging around with

you, which would make a lot more sense if people saw us together

more.”</span>



</p><p><span>He’s going to make me so proud, bless his

smartass soul. “Right, you’ve got me just about talked into taking a

chance on acting friendly again.”</span>



</p><p><span>“Just about? What else will it

take?”</span>



</p><p><span>He looks at me with just a hint of a

pout. God, I love how kissable he looks when he does that. “Talking only

goes so far. I’m holding out for being seduced into agreeing. It’s the

least I can get in return for giving up all that make-believe make-up

sex.”</span>



</p><p><span>What I get is a flirtatious look from

under his eyelashes and a slow sweep of his tongue across his lips. Okay,

serious arousal alert here.</span>



</p><p><span>“I don’t know, Jack. Maybe we should

practice being just friends so we can rehearse how to act at work. It

might be better if we give up sex for a while.”</span>



</p><p><span>Whoa, this isn’t the way it’s supposed to

work out at all.</span>



</p><p><span>He lets go of my hand and stands up,

sinuously stretching the kinks out of that tall, muscular body.</span>



</p><p><span>I swallow. “How long a while?”</span>



</p><p><span>He starts to walk away. “Ohhhh… I’d say

about five minutes ought to do it. I think that’s about all the abstinence

you can stand. See you in the bedroom.” He shoots a grin over his shoulder

before he rounds the corner.</span>



</p><p><span>Right. Like I’m the only one of us with a

low tolerance level for going without regular rations. Hah. Well, no sense

wasting time once the five minutes is up. I follow him towards the

bedroom, pulling off my clothes as I go. He’d so better be naked when I

get there… unless he’s looking for a fight. Hey, maybe there’s hope for

make-up sex yet.</span>



</p><p>THE END</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>